1. Field
Embodiments relate to a storage container with a sensor device capable of detecting a state of food contained in the storage container and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance, which includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator, to transfer heat through phase change of a refrigerator, and maintains various food articles in a fresh state for a prolonged period of time through the heat transfer.
Recently, a Kimchi refrigerator has been developed to season Kimchi and to store the seasoned Kimchi in a fresh state, using the above-mentioned refrigerator principle.
Such a Kimchi refrigerator is configured to appropriately season Kimchi in accordance with change of the season and taste of the consumer, and to maintain the seasoned Kimchi at an appropriate temperature, in order to maintain the taste of the appropriately-seasoned Kimchi for a prolonged period of time.
Kimchi is not only a salted food article, which is prepared with salt to increase preservability thereof, but also a fermented food article produced using zymolysis of bacteria. Since the fermentation rate of such Kimchi is varied in accordance with salinity and temperature, a device for measuring the storage state of Kimchi including the salinity, acidity, and temperature of the stored Kimchi is used to establish an optimal storage condition.